Love Is
by Shimegami-chan
Summary: Daisuke's in shock. Ken's in love with -him-? ! But...Daisuke's not gay! Can the two friends overcome homophobia, Hikari, and the rumors circulating about Ken?
1. The Question

Dis-clai-mer? Vhat ees thees dees-clay-mer yo speek ov? (Digimon's not mine. N-o-t m-i-n-e.)  
  
-------------------------------  
Shi-chan: With 'In Your Shoes,' out of the picture, here's another Kensuke! -------------------------------  
  
Love Is (Working title)  
By Shimegami-chan  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Kensuke, and angst, and sap. Enjoy!  
  
Plug: [Sandglass,'][1] updated on July 11.  
  
  
  
  
  
There were a million things I loved about him.   
  
His eyes, for one. They were a soft brown, sending his emotions out like a banner. They could stare down even the bravest of bullies, defy the most deadly of enemies.   
  
When he looked at me with those beautiful eyes, my heart melted.   
  
So many things about him that I craved, and not just in his outward appearance. He radiated confidence, perhaps even overconfidence. Loyalty. A love of life, of his family, of his friends. He was talented. Kind. Smart. Witty.   
  
There were reasons why he was Chosen as the Child of Courage and Friendship.   
  
And he's my best friend in the whole world.   
  
True, I loved him in a more-than-a-friend kind of way. I wasn't going to tell him that, though, for fear of losing his friendship and trust. That was worth the world to me, and I'd be damned if I gave it away.   
  
Unfortunately, I think we were both damned from the start.   
  
  
  
  
I think I first decided that I really loved him after we first became friends. He was the only one that would trust me after the whole Digimon Kaiser fiasco, even though I was being slowly forgiven by the others. He hung out with me, played games, did soccer drills--anything to take my mind off the pain I was going through. When we became Jogress partners our friendship only grew stronger. I couldn't have asked for a better guy to be my best friend.   
  
I never meant for him to find out that I liked him _that_ way. I wasn't sure how he'd take to finding out that I was bisexual--Dai had an open mind for sure, but I was afraid of being under constant scrutiny, of him never talking to me about guy stuff...of him being nervous about coming in contact with me.   
  
I kept my secret with the skill of practice. I had learned to lie and do it well from the time I was old enough to need to. It wasn't that I didn't like girls; I did. I had suffered a bit of a crush on Miyako in my early Kaiser days. Some of the Tamachi girls were nice, but I was too busy in my junior high days. By the time I got to Odaiba High School, I just was't concerned with relationships any more. I swore not to tell Dai about my interest in him, and was quite content with my life as it was. Being single was a lot better than people made it out to be.   
  
All was well, until Daisuke slipped me a folded note in math class one day.   
  
_Want to catch a movie tonight? ~Dai_   
  
_Sure. What time? ~Ken_   
  
_Around 7. Me, you, Ayumi and Hikari._   
  
Suddenly life had gotten ten times more complicated.   
  
  
  
  
  
"What do you _mean,_ it's a date!?" I yelled, my heart twisting. "I thought it was a group thing!"   
  
Daisuke looked hurt. "_I_ didn't say it was! Hikari-chan asked me to a movie, and told me to ask you. She didn't mention that Ayumi-chan was coming too. Hell, I thought _Takeru_ was coming. It's not _my_ fault they're deluded. I really, really want to go, and I don't think Hikari-chan will come unless you and Ayumi-chan do? Please, Ken? For me?"   
  
"Motomiya." The low tone of my voice and the use of his family named must have told him I was _really_ mad now. He fliched. "I do _not_ want to go anywhere on a date with Yutaka Ayumi."   
  
He pouted, ignoring my building anger. "But Ken...I could have a chance with Hikari here! Why don't you like Ayumi-chan, anyway? You don't get out enough!"   
  
And then, he used the Puppy Dog Eyes.   
  
"Daiiii..." I whined, clenching my sachel to my chest. "If it was Miyako, sure, but I don't _know_ Yutaka-san! I only know that she's Hikari-san's friend!"   
  
"And she _likes_ you! Give her a chance, Ken."   
  
I didn't have the nerve to go out with a girl; especially not Yutaka Ayumi. She was nice enough, but she was a snob in my opinion. An Odaiba cheerleader, blonde, and a gossip. What Hikari saw in her I would never know. And if I _did_ go out with Yutaka-san, just this once...what if she _knew?_ It wasn't like I was flamboyant; I wanted to keep my secret just that--a secret.   
  
But Daisuke...I'd do anything for Daisuke. He was so far gone over Hikari; I knew this meant a lot to him, how could I possibly turn him down?   
  
Even if it meant crushing my own hopes.   
  
"Dozens of girls have decided they 'like' me. Notice how I never like them back, at least not enough to date them."   
  
"So you'll go?" Bastard.   
  
I rolled my eyes. "Dammit, Dai..."   
  
He knew he'd won just because I wasn't angry enough to call him by his family name any more. "Just for me." Those brown eyes filled with silent pleas and his lower lip trebled, obviously for furthur effect.   
  
"I hate you."   
  
"I'll pick you up at six."   
  
  
  
  
~to be continued....  
  
  
-----------------------------  
Shi-chan: Like? Hate? Don't worry, Ayumi's not important. :-P I tried to pass her off as a Mary Sue. ^^;; Shall I continue this? R&R onegai!

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&StoryID=229476&Chapter=15



	2. The Date

Dis-clai-mer? Vhat ees thees dees-clay-mer yo speek ov? (Digimon's not mine. N-o-t m-i-n-e.)  
  
-------------------------------  
Shi-chan: Chapter 2's here! Thanks for your support minna!  
-------------------------------  
  
Love Is  
By Shimegami-chan  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Kensuke, and angst, and sap. Enjoy!  
  
Plug: [Sandglass,'][1] updated on July 11.  
  
  
  
  
  
As promised, my overbearing best friend arrived in his red Mazda to pick me up. The two girls we would pick up next, "To give them more time to primp," Daisuke whispered. I myself usually paid close attention to my appearance, and tonight I was extra careful--I tucked my D-3 into my belt and wore a black turtleneck sweater that hung to cover the Digivice. My indigo hair sat in its usual straight style, and I wore loose--but not baggy--black pants. Vaguely hoping it wasn't too much black--and truth be told, I really didn't care what anyone thought of my clothing choice--I threw open the door and glared at Daisuke. I left Wormmon with a plate of cookies and my PlayStation, and Chibimon was quick to join his Jogress partner. Daisuke was only slightly dismayed not to have his Digimon's support.   
  
I locked the apartment, leaving Wormmon with instructions not to let Chibimon anywhere in the vicinity of the refrigerator, and followed Dai out to the car. It was fairly new but still secondhand, something Dai had saved up for claiming to want to 'cruise for babes.' He told me later that he used up so much money on subways and buses that it was just as well to spend it on gas instead. Made sense, I guess.   
  
The Mazda pulled to a stop in front of the Yagami apartment, where Hikari, Taichi and Yamato waited outside. Hikari waved good-bye to her brother and his boyfriend and hopped into the front seat of the car while I climbed into the back instead. A few seconds later Ayumi came flying down the stairs and joined me in the backseat. "Konbanwa, Ken-chan!"   
  
I bristled, but didn't let it show. _No one calls me Ken-chan except Wormmon. Who does she think she is?_   
  
I'm sure Daisuke was reading my mind, as he cheerfully greeted Ayumi-chan before I could say a word. Unfortunately, the blonde didn't seem much interested in Daisuke as a conversationalist, and turned her attention to me instead. "So, Ken-chan! You're a lucky boy, you know that--I turned down three boys on the basketball team to go out with you tonight!"   
  
_Spare me._ I was unable to keep from rolling my eyes. "Really."   
  
"Oh, yes," she bubbled. "I figured I'd give you a chance--after all, you're one of the hottest guys in school. Eligible too, though I don't know why--I can't beleive Hikari would rather go out with _Daisuke_ than _you._"   
  
Daisuke and Hikari turned bright red--one in anger, one in embarassment--and I chanted a mantra in my head, trying to ignore the scathing insult to two of my closest friends. The best reply I could manage was, "Oh."   
  
The rest of the car ride was silent, and Ayumi said, "Did I say something wrong?"   
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*   
  
  
Ayumi and Hikari insisted on seeing some kind of romantic-comedy, and Daisuke and I readily agreed. Already I couldn't wait for this 'date' to be over--I had wasted my entire allowance buying popcorn, drinks, and candy for my date, most of which she didn't eat. I think she wanted to share the popcorn with me, but she had gotten it with tons of that fake butter stuff. I _hate_ buttered popcorn. I ended up with a chocolate bar instead, ignoring Ayumi when she fretted about me getting pimples. I assured her that I wasn't prone to anything of the sort, and calmly ate my Aero bar. She turned her attention back to her popcorn in disgust.   
  
The movie was mildly interesting, an angsty story about a marriage of convienience. I had difficulty paying attention as Ayumi hand kept snaking over to hold mine. I didn't care either way, but she would let go in order to eat and then reach for me again, over and over and over...by the end of the movie my fingers were salty from the popcorn that I hadn't eaten and Ayumi looked insulted when I borrowed a napkin from Hikari to wipe it away. Dai and Kari, on the other hand, were doing quite well. They had barely let go of their hands the whole time, and once when I looked over Hikari was snuggled against Daisuke's arm. I prayed Ayumi hadn't noticed them, fearing she would try it too. Luckily she didn't.   
  
At nine o'clock the movie let out and we headed back to the Mazda with plans of killing another few hours. Daisuke suggested going to one of the downtown coffee shops, while Hikari wanted to go for a drive in the country. I suggested going home, which didn't raise much support. Ayumi pouted and went with Hikari on the drive idea, making it two against one--since I didn't really care _where _we went.   
  
Daisuke sighed, stopped briefly to gas up, and we headed out of Odaiba and into the boondocks.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
------------------------  
Shi-chan: On to chapter 3!

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&StoryID=229476&Chapter=15



	3. The Kiss

Digimon belongs to Toei! *sob*   
  
---------------------------  
Shi-chan: I had half a chapter of this sitting around from when FFN was down over the summer! Forgot to upload it. ^^;; Enjoy!  
---------------------------  
  
Love Is  
Part 3  
~By Shimegami-chan  
Warnings: Kensuke! Yay!   
  
  
  
  
  
What we refer to as 'country' in Tamachi is a stretch of land, not far from there or Odaiba, with a few trees and a lake and some picnic tables. It's more like a large park than the actual wilderness, but in this part of Japan it's as close as we can get.   
  
Dai parked the Mazda in the lot beside the lake, pausing to watch the light reflecting off it. "Wow. That's really pretty."   
  
"Isn't it though." Hikari stared, captivated.   
  
Daisuke motioned to open the driver's side door. "Well? Are we going to get out?"   
  
Ayumi waved her hand to brush him off. "No, it's cold out there. Let's just sit here...awhile."   
  
"Sure." Daisuke turned the car off and sat back to watch the rippling water. After a moment Hikari scooted over and leaned her head on his shoulder. A twinge of jealousy ran through me, followed by guilt. Those two were meant for each other, I shouldn't be feeling this way!   
  
I didn't care if I was alone. Not having a girlfriend just didn't _bother_ me, I guess it was because I'd never really had a real one. I supposed if I knew what I was missing I'd be a little more anxious, but just then it really wasn't a big deal. Hell, other than Daisuke--and the occasional checking out of some nice ones I'd met--I wasn't even interested in _guys>_   
  
But Daisuke...oh God, Daisuke was the one person I just couldn't ignore. Everything he said and did drew me closer to him. I wanted him more and more, and I _couldn't have him_. It was as simple as that. He'd liked Hikari for years, and now all of his devotion was finally paying off. I _couldn't _screw this opportunity up for him, not over my own stupid confused feelings.   
  
Ayumi, to my great dismay, had somehow removed both our seatbelts while I was spacing out and was now curled up next to me. I was still watching Daisuke, sitting half-frozen, a look of shock and wonder on his face as Hikari snuggled closer. This was his dream come true...   
  
I let out a sigh that expelled all my doubts, finally able to feel happy for my best friend. This was the way things would be best for both of us. I felt safe, at peace. He was happy. It would be all right. It would be all right...   
  
"Ken-chan..." Ayumi murmured, looking at me in the moonlight. "I really like you, you know that?"   
  
Oh, _here_ was a problem. I wasn't going to lie to her, that was for sure. "Yutaka-san..."   
  
"Please, call me Ayumi."   
  
"Ayumi-san, I don't think--"   
  
She hushed me, touching a finger to my chin and pressing her lips to mine in a soft kiss.   
  
Shock ripped through me. _It wasn't supposed to go this far!_ I wasn't sure what to do; pull away or go along with her? Kissing on the first date was okay, wasn't it? Even if I didn't intend to go out with her any more?   
  
I didn't have time to think, the most logical answer fixating in my mind. _One kiss doesn't mean commitment. It's a test. You can handle this, Ichijouji._   
  
Seeing that I wasn't actually responding, she slipped her tongue into my mouth. "Don't," I warned, pulling away from her.   
  
Ayumi had the audacity to look insulted. "What's wrong with _you?_"   
  
"I don't kiss on a first date," I mumbled, staring out the window.   
  
"I knew you weren't normal, Ken-chan," Ayumi sneered. "I bet you just don't know how. Loser."   
  
Even coming from her, the comment stung. "Go to hell."   
  
Her mouth the dropped open. "_What_ did you say to me?"   
  
Daisuke turned around, incredoulous. "Ken!"   
  
"Ken, that's mean! You're not acting yourself today," Hikari accused.   
  
"I guess I'm not the person everyone thinks I am, am I?" Anger bubbled up inside me like a volcano. The whole night had been a total waste of time and money and effort. And who knew what Ayumi would tell the school by Monday!? My heart fell into my shoes. "Well!?"   
  
"Guess not," Hikari said snidely.   
  
"K-Kari-chan!" Daisuke squeaked. "You really shouldn't--"   
  
Hikari turned away from him, looking angry. Daisuke turned white.   
  
"I'm sorry, Dai," I whispered, wrenching open the car door. "You guys go on."   
  
"Wait! Ken!" I closed the door, shutting out Daisuke's pained voice.   
  
"Forget it, don't bother." Ayumi's voice drifted through the back window.   
  
"_Ken!_"   
  
I ran.   
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
I heard Daisuke calling my name long before he was anywhere near me, giving me plenty of time to hide deeper in the bit of shrubbery I was using for shelter. It had begun to rain; warm at first, but turning bitterly cold as the first hour wore on.   
  
I played with the possibility of letting Daisuke find me, and then with the idea of letting him pass. Knowing Dai it was rather likely that he'd look all night and pass out on the ground before leaving this damned forest. On the other hand, I didn't want to explain why I'd gotten so worked up over Ayumi.   
  
Again, I wondered if it was possible for a human to become asexual.   
  
Then, I wondered just how much my mind had deteriorated in past years to even think such a thing.   
  
I would have thought some more, but Daisuke ambled past, and I was saved the trouble of making my decision by a cruel twist of fate. The rain having taken its toll, I let out a violent sneeze.   
  
"Ken!" I heard a rustling nearby and cursed quietly. I was faster than him...wasn't I? I toyed with the idea of making a break for it, alternating with climbing the tree that I was leaning aganist. Neither won. Daisuke's face appeared in the blackness. "Ken?"   
  
"Konbanwa, Motomiya-kun," I laughed merrily.   
  
He scowled.   
  
Whoops. "Sorry, I took so long, _Ichijouji._ I had to bring the girls home."   
  
"Wouldn't stick around to help you look, eh?" I said bitterly.   
  
His expression softened. "Aw, geez, Ken. I was just kidding. Are you okay? What happened back there?"  
  
"Nothing." I would not look in his eyes. I would not look in his eyes. I would _not._   
  
His chocolate-brown gaze met mine. "You're lying." He settled on the grass beside me, sitting Indian-style. "Come on, Ken. I'm your best friend. You've gotta tell me about these things."   
  
"No. It's really personal, Dai. _Really_ personal."   
  
"Well, at least you're calling me by my name! Guess you're not mad."   
  
"Iie."   
  
"Well, are you gonna tell me?"   
  
"Iie."   
  
"Can we go back to the car at least?"   
  
"Iie."   
  
"Can't you say anything but 'no,?'"   
  
I shook my head in reply.   
  
He laughed for a moment but sobered at the sight of my expression. "Ken...come on, please. I can't help if I don't know what's bugging you."   
  
"I don't need your help."   
  
"Is this about Ayumi-chan?"   
  
"No."   
  
"Some other girl?"   
  
"Hell no."   
  
"Family problems?"   
  
"Nope."   
  
"Failing Math?"   
  
"Nuh-uh."  
  
"You're gay and you want a sex change?"   
  
I didn't answer.   
  
"You lost yo--wait, _what?_"   
  
I stared at the leaves by my feet.   
  
"Ken, please deny it."   
  
"Why? Are you homophobic? Is it really going to matter at this point? The whole school will know by Monday anyway, thanks to Yutaka." I glared at him. "Spill, Motomiya. I need to know whether to bother coming back to Odaiba."   
  
His jaw was still hanging open. "You--you're--huh-huh-huh-huuuuh?"   
  
I nodded.   
  
He took a deep breath and attempted to collect his wits before speaking again. "Okay...I can handle this. My best friend's...um...gay. I will get used to saying that. My best friend's gay. My best friend's gay. My best friend's gay."   
  
I glared at him.   
  
He glared back. "Do you want me to get used to this or what? All right, I'm okay." He let out a long sigh before giving me a genki grin. "Okay! Everything's good. Should we go back to the car now?"   
  
"You're taking this awfully well," I commented dryly. "There's more."   
  
"More? More. Ah. I see. And what would this 'more' be?"   
  
I found my spirits lifting just a bit. He didn't hate me! He wasn't totally disgusted! Yet. I coughed. "I think I should perhaps just spill it all know. The better to hate me with, ne? I like someone. However, that person is--as far as I know--perfectly straight. Not to mention somewhat attached. Um, yeah."   
  
Daisuke continued to grin. "Good enough. I bet it wouldn't be that hard to turn someone though, right? 'Cause...people turn gay all the time. I'm sure the person you like could do the same."   
  
"Daisuke, you don't 'turn' people into homosexuals."   
  
"You know what I mean, stop being so nasty, Ken! I'm trying to help here!"   
  
"Right."   
  
"Okay, so who's the lucky guy?"   
  
I grimaced. It sounded so...feminine...when he put it that way. He stared at me expectantly, eyes wide. I grinned. I had dreamed of this moment a thousand times; most of them during Hikari and Takeru's whirlwind relationship. Now, he was just out of my reach; so close and yet so far.   
  
I caught his chin with my fingers and forced him to meet my stare and keep it. Leaning over with my weight supported on one arm, I brought my lips to his in a soft kiss. "It's you."   
  
Daisuke stared at me incredoulously.   
  
Then, he fainted.   
  
  
  
  
  
-----------------------  
Author's Note: Like this story? Want to know when it'll be updated? [e-mail me][1] or leave a review and I'll send you an AuthorAlert whenever the next chapter goes up! ^_^  
-----------------------  
Conan: Nothing I like better than a good plot!  
Seki: And you ain't seen nothing yet!  


   [1]: mailto:duoxheero@dragonball-gt.zzn.com



	4. The Confrontation

Digimon belongs to Toei! *sob*   
  
---------------------------  
Shi-chan: Okay, I've got an unfinished one-sided Kensuke, an unfinished Ken/Daisuke friendship, and an unfinished bondage-style Kensuke. Plus a supernatural Kensuke/Kaisuke/Kenkaizer that needs a sequel. I'm thinking I have way too much time on my hands.  
  
(Or should I say the opposite, since I have no time to finish any of them?)  
---------------------------  
  
Love Is  
Part 4  
~By Shimegami-chan  
Author's Note: So yeah, I'm busy being pissed that I can't find _my own stories_ in the mess that is my profile anymore and realize--whoa, they're being sorted by date all of a sudden. What happened there? So I took off the series name from the fic titles--after all, everything recent is either Conan or Digimon, right? I left the alphabetical sorting on the 'I' series, because I just love Taichi's chapter: "I hear: Silence." Too cool. The titles stay. Oh, and I could just kiss xing, I absolutely _hated_ the backwards-alphabetical sorting anyway. Chronological is much better. ^_^   
  
  
  
  
  
"That went well." Ken sighed to himself as he waited for Daisuke to regain consciousness. It scared Ken to think that he couldn't begin to _guess_ what Daisuke's reaction would be. Certianly he knew Dai would be open-minded with the whole gay thing, but when the attraction was toward him...? 

Daisuke moaned and stirred, slowly sitting up. "I'm sorry, I must have just imagined the weirdest thing happening. Did you just tell me you were in love with me?" 

"Quite possibly." 

"Euh." Daisuke blinked in confusion, staring at the hands folded in his lap. "I'm not entirely sure what to say, Ichijouji-kun." 

Daisuke had been calling him Ken since their battles with BelialVamdemon a few years back. "It's _Ichijouji-kun_ now, is it?" Ken fixed his partner with a hard stare. 

"Yes--no--I don't really know, Ken. This was just totally unexpected." 

"It's all right." 

"Ken..." Daisuke looked his friend straight in the eyes. "You know I'm in love with Hikari-chan, right?" 

"Yes. I know." Ken bit his lip. 

"And Ken...I'm not gay." 

"I know, Daisuke," Ken whispered. 

"I need to think awhile," the mahogany-haired boy finally said, standing up. "I'll be back." 

"Fine." 

As soon as Daisuke's retreating back disappeared, however, the bluenette burst into tears. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

When Daisuke returned the better part of an hour later, Ken had stopped crying and mutely followed the other boy to the car. Neither spoke. 

As he fastened his seatbelt, Ken ventured quietly, "Is it...okay, Daisuke-kun?" 

"I don't know, Ken," Daisuke answered quietly. "I really don't." 

They passed the rest of the ride in silence. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Ken locked himself in his room for the rest of the weekend, deeply depressed. He didn't care if Daisuke liked him; but he couldn't afford to lose his best friend. Not now. 

Ken recalled the feeling of Daisuke's soft lips against his own with a bitter smile. _He tasted just like I always thought he would...sort of spicy-sweet. Like cinnamon._

Wormmon, ever vigilant, hadn't left his partner's side. "Ken-chan? Do you want to talk about it?" 

"Iie, my friend." Ken smiled. "I have to let go of him someday, right? I'll still have you, and Miyako, and Takeru and the others." 

"But, Ken-chan...if Daisuke-san is really your friend, he won't push you away. Daisuke-kun is open-minded too." 

"I know he is, but still....his reaction wasn't that great. I guess I'll have to talk to him in school. Gods...Ayumi is going to make my life _hell_ from here on in. I should have stayed in Tamachi." 

"Don't say that, Ken-chan. You came to Odaiba to be with Daisuke, remember? He'll help you." 

"I don't want Dai to think that everything I do for him is because I _like_ him!" 

"Ken-chan..." 

"It's okay, Wormmon." Ken buried his face in the pillow and groaned. "Please let me wake up and let it all be over." 

"Good night, then. Daisuki, Ken-chan." The insectoid Digimon curled up in his partners arms and Ken smiled, happy to know there was still someone in this world who supported him. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

As expected, Ken was met almost immediately at school by a swarm of giggling girls. "Is it true that you were scared to kiss Ayumi-san?" one of them asked. 

Ken replied with a no. "I don't kiss on the first date. And I'm not interested in Yutaka-san." 

"Don't be silly, Ken, _everyone_ kisses on the first date." Ayumi herself had appeared. "You were too scared, that's all." 

"I do not kiss people who I _dislike_, Yutaka-san." The words came out harsher than they were intended, and Ayumi turned a bright red. 

"I guess you don't like girls, then, because I'm the prettiest one in school." This sent the group into excited whispers. Ken caught the words 'gay' 'conceited' and 'stuck-up' in the quieter conversations. The last two could be used on Ayumi, but the 'gay' comment obviously pertained to him alone. 

Ken scowled. "Stay out of my life, all of you. It's not for public viewing." 

"Guess you didn't want to come out of the closet, eh?" a female voice at the back of the crowd asked. The other students fell silent. 

"So that's it." Ayumi sneered. "I can't believe I wanted to go out with _you_ you sick jerk." Almost as quickly as she had appeared she was gone; most of the crowd dissipating with her. 

Ken leaned against his locker in shock. _Ichijouji Ken, welcome to the rest of your life._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

The day passed without much commotion until Ken returned to his locker after Computer Club. The halls were nearly empty; as his club let out the latest, and since Miyako was out sick he had proceeded to the locker hall alone. There waited one of the older boys; blonde-haired and blue-eyed, and almost certainly one of the popular crowd. He leaned against Ken's locker with a coy smile. "Hello there, Ken-chan." 

Ken winced inwardly. "Who are you?" 

"Someone who's been watching you for a while. My name is Kaiou Ataru. Nice to finally meet you." 

"Um...nice to meet you." Ken returned warily. 

"Anyway, Ken-chan, like I said...I've been watching you for a while, and I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date." 

Ken's heart stopped. _A...date? He's attractive, but...I don't even know him, and...what about Daisuke._ That thought chilled him. Daisuke wasn't even _interested_, why cry over spilt milk? All he wanted was his best friend back. What harm could going on one date with this guy do? 

_Wait...something feels wrong here. How did he know I was gay?_ After the scene that morning, it would be hard to miss, the genius decided. Still, he was getting bad vibes. "Um...sorry, I don't think so." 

Ataru looked disappointed. "Oh, you're not gay?" 

Ken was taken aback. "I hardly think that's any of your business, Tomoe-san. I'm not interested in a relationship right now. Not with you, or Ayumi, or _anyone._" 

Ataru placed a hand on Ken's arm, and despite his years of judo training the young genius was still stricken with fear. "That's not very nice." 

"Please let go of me," Ken stammered, trying to pull his arm away. 

The blonde boy touched his left hand to Ken's cheek and cradled it, leaning in so close Ken could barely breathe. "You're so pretty, Ichijouji. What a pretty boy." 

"Let go of me!" Ken began to struggle, but Ataru was pinning him down. "_Help!_" 

The blue-eyed aggressor pushed his body against Ken's, effectively trapping him against the locker. "Why are you struggling, pretty boy? Aren't you a fairy? Don't you like boys?" 

"I don't think you even qualify as a human being," a dry voice said from behind Ataru. The blonde whriled to face the newcomer and was immediately sent reeling by a strong punch from the grinning Child of Courage and Friendship. "Oops, sorry!" he tittered sarcastically. "Did I do that?" 

Ken stared dumbfounded at Daisuke. "Da-Dais?" 

"'Tis me," the mahogany-haired boy proclaimed. "Looks like you've been getting yourself into trouble, Ken-chan." 

"Well...just a little..." 

"You bastard!" Ataru swore, climbing to his feet. "What do you think you're _doing,_ Motomiya!?" 

"Protecting my boyfriend," Daisuke said airily. "And if I _ever _catch you touching him again, you're _dead._" 

Ataru's mouth dropped open. "Yours...?" Before either Chosen could say a word the blonde glared and stalked away, leaving a confused Ken and a victorious Daisuke. Ken could barely allow himself to hope that what he had heard Daisuke say might be true. "D-Dai...? What...?" 

Daisuke smiled uncertainly. "Well, he was hitting on you, wasn't he? I mean...you didn't actually _like_ it, did you?" 

"Of course not. Thank you for saving me...I hope Ayumi and her pep squad don't come after you now..." 

"I can handle them. I watched for a minute, though," Daisuke admitted guiltily. "I still didn't know what to do about...this. I mean, Ken, you're my best friend, and I..." his voice broke. "I really am...in love with Hikari, and...I don't want to see you _hurt_, but I really can't help it!" 

"It's okay, Daisuke. I just don't want to lose you as a friend." 

"No way, Ken. Our friendship isn't worth losing over such a stupid thing." He rushed on. " Well, not that you being in love with me is stupid, in fact it's really kind of flattering, and I don't want to insult you or anything, but I, I, I, I...gah." 

"Dais...it's not a problem. I'm just as happy being just friends. I just thought it was something you should know--" 

"Oh, thank God, you wouldn't believe how worried I was--" 

"I thought you should know, and listen to me this time! Don't you ever, ever--" 

"I'm so releived! Whew!" 

"EVER set me up on any double dates again." 

Daisuke fell silent with a sheepish grin. "Uh, right. Heh." 

"Unless it's with Takeru." 

Daisuke burst into laughter. "Ha! Good one, Ken! What say we go over to my house and play the PS2?" 

"Fine by me." I gathered my books and the two of us walked to the front doors of Odaiba High School, smiles on both our faces. Courage and Kindness had been united by Friendship once again. _Everything is perfect._

"Uh, Ken? You weren't actually serious about Takeru, we you?" 

"I'm in love with _you_, remember?" 

"Oh. Right." 

_Well, almost perfect,_ Ken thought. 

_Then again, I wouldn't want it any other way._

~owari! 

so now we're down to two kensuke serials. i wanted to finish this one before anyone realized that it was one-sided. ^^;; sequel is in the works, it'll be about hikari and daisuke keeping their relationship secret--with ken's help. when dai's parents forbid him from having a girlfriend, he tells them that he is gay to throw them off the track--using ken as his decoy. of course ken's okay with this, but what will hikari think...? look for the tentatively-titled 'quartze,' coming soon. i noticed something funny, i have fics beginning with every letter of the alphabet except q, u and x. where am I getting an 'x' story!? must...get...alphabet...mwa!   
  
why am i writing in all lower-case letter for this story and 'memory lapse'? i don't know! i feel like it. ^__^ 


End file.
